Conventionally, a swash plate compressor is known that is provided with a swash plate provided rotatably and shoes having a sliding surface that slides on the swash plate (for example, Patent Documents 1 and 2).    Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 10-153169    Patent Document 2: Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2002-317757